Hush, Sweet Harry
by Gold-Snitcher
Summary: SSHP Post-war. After an attack, Harry is badly hurt and is sent back to the Dursleys to recover. Protest comes from a surprising source, and a discovery restores hope. An unlikely pair forms out of unfortunate circumstances.
1. I Fear

**Title: **_Hush, Sweet Harry_

**Author: **Gold-Snitcher

**Chapter Title: **I Fear

**Pairing: **SS/HP

**Summary: **After an attack, Harry is believed to be beyond help. The damage has apparently left him the equivalent of a vegetable. The decision is almost unanimous, send the boy back to his relatives, even though it will mean his system will slowly shut down, and in the next six years, he will be dead. Protest against the plan comes from a most unexpected source and a startling discovery restores hope where there once was none.

----------------------------------------------

It had been shocking and horrific, and most everyone was still unable to process what it was they had seen -- or the implications -- or anything at all.

Hogwarts was the safest place in the Wizarding World, bar Gringotts.

Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard since Merlin.

And Voldemort was dead.

This kind of thing was supposed to be impossible.

As impossible as it supposedly was, that didn't change the fact that it had happened.

"Shh. It will be alright, child," Madame Pomfrey cooed as she carefully maneuvered the boy down the hall with a spell. He was alive and conscious -- something that seemed unbelievable -- and she was doing her best not to let her tears fall at the incredible sight. She had always been so fond of this child. Between his frequent visits and his innocent and stubborn nature, it would have been difficult to not feel fond. "It will be just fine," she assured once more, trying to focus on the boy's eyes, which were opened wide and looked shocked and pleading and scared. "Shhh," she crooned.

"Poppy, I will be in the hospital wing shortly, there are certain potions which I must collect," Severus said, hurrying up to her, and then passed her as soon as he had said this. She nodded as she continued on her way, aware of Albus coming up beside her now.

"What will be done, Albus?" she asked, frightened and wanting guidance, wanting some form of grounding.

"The only thing that can be done at this moment is to see if Mr. Potter can be salvaged," he said. His tone was shocking in it's simplicity. Was the man daft? Did he not see what she saw? Six inches. Six entire inches, _and there was so much blood_!

"_Salvaged_, Albus?" she asked, stunned by his phrasing. "I will need help with this. I am a fully trained medi-witch, and with Severus' aid we will be able to work fast. But perhaps someone more experienced! Someone who specializes in this sort of thing?" _Six inches! _ "Albus, I have never worked with this sort of extensive damage before! She was pleading and she knew it. It seemed impossible that the boy should live and she couldn't bear to have his death on her hands.

"Poppy, we simply haven't time to contact St. Mungo's," Albus dismissed, without turning to look at her. He was also carefully avoiding having to look at the boy, who still watched with wide and pleading eyes. The statement seemed ridiculous. It was a simple matter of a floo call, someone would arrive straightaway, especially if they dropped the child's name. It occurred to her that it was not that someone could not be contacted; it was that Albus simply _would not._ The thing that kept Hogwarts open and populated was the idea of its complete security. Everyone _knew_ that Hogwarts was impenetrable. Everyone _knew_ that Albus was the strongest wizard. But if news of this were to get out? Chaos would ensue. Doubts would arise.

"Albus," she breathed. Shocked and horrified that he would sacrifice this boy who had already lost so much in order to maintain appearances.

"I must go, Poppy. I must deal with Mr. Malfoy, and there are things to arrange. I trust you will do what you can." He left her at the door to the medical wing, holding it open for her as she levitated Harry inside.

She heard the doors closed and spared a glance towards them. That was it. She was left to somehow save the boy; a seemingly impossible feat. Quickly, she placed the boy on a bed and then cancelled the spell. Blood seeped onto the crisp white sheets, and despite all her training, her mind froze. It tried and tried again to process the sight before her. The frightened eyes, wide and pleading, the blood. _Six inches_. And that was where her mind always stuck. She could think of nothing else that she could do.

"For Salazar's sake, Poppy, have you not given the child a sleeping draught? Put him out of his misery," Severus ordered as he swooped into the room, the doors slamming shut behind him. He walked towards the bed in a black swirl of robes, snatched a potion, presumably a sleeping draught, from the box that he was holding, and, setting the box on the desk, bent over the bed to look into Harry Potter's frightened green eyes. "You will have to swallow this, Mr. Potter. Every drop, and I will not take a 'no' for an answer."

It seemed such a silly thing to say; so completely normal when this situation was anything but. It had the effect of shocking her out of her daze. She sprang into action as Severus massaged the boy's pale throat, helping him to swallow the draught. She collected a bowl of water and some clothes and readied her wand, mentally running through the spells she knew which she would need to use now. She watched as the green eyes unfocussed, and then the eyelids began to droop before finally falling closed.

Somehow, with the eyes closed, it became easier to draw in breath and she focused her attention on the wound. "We will need to remove the knife," she said with conviction.

"Obviously," Severus retorted. She expected a further retort. Something about the wound being an awkward one. But apparently the sight of Harry Potter, lying so still and silent, with blood poring from his wound, coating his face and neck and coloring his robes, and six inches of vicious steel sunk into his skull just behind his temple, was enough to unnerve the man (1).

"We must make haste," she said, needlessly. "I will need your help in casting the spells."

"Of course," he answered, and produced his wand.

......................

"He is alive," Poppy announced.

"Wonderful," Albus said with a smile, clapping his hands together as if the matter were closed.

"I am not finished," Poppy snapped out. She and Severus had been up the entire night and part of the morning operating on the boy, trying to remove the blade and then stabilize the boy. "He is sleeping now, but I am not sure of the extent of the damage. There is a possibility that, though he is alive, he may have severe brain damage."

"How so?" Minerva asked, shifting in her chair and looking nervous.

"I'm not sure. I've not dealt with a wound this severe, I will have to do some research. As far as I can deduce, the best scenario would be that he simply has trouble moving, he will probably suffer from sporadic black-outs, perhaps difficulty with memory and concentration."

"At worst?" Remus Lupin asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"He may never wake up." Poppy looked at the solemn faces and spared a particularly long glance for Remus. He looked worn, more so than usual, and it was not even nearing the night of the full moon. "We must prepare ourselves, whatever the outcome," she cautioned, before taking her seat.

"Quite right," Albus said, shifting in his seat and looking at everyone shrewdly from over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "It is clear, from this incident, that there are still supporters of the Dark Lord, even if Voldemort has been killed. This attack on Harry came as a direct order from Lucius Malfoy who is, according to his son, making an attempt to assume the role of Dark Lord now that it is free." Dumbledore waited while everyone flinched, and then waited a second more to let the news sink-in. "Now, young Mr. Malfoy has offered to spy for us in exchange for being allowed to remain at the school."

The news was followed by startled gasps and whispers. "Albus, you cannot be serious! The boy attempted to kill another student!" Minerva cried out.

"Yes, that might be so, Minerva, but Harry will recover. And we must understand things from Mr. Malfoy's point of view; his father is a Death Eater. It has been a goal of Lucius Malfoy's, that Draco continue this latest of Malfoy traditions. Now, we have had a discussion, and I have arranged for young Draco to spend two weeks in detention." The headmaster paused when he noticed the disbelief and anger on the faces of his coworkers. "You all know that we must prevent Lucius Malfoy from rising to power as quickly as possible. We no long have Severus as a spy since he was forced to reveal himself. Draco will be punished."

"Two weeks of detention, Albus?" Severus asked. Even he seemed disgusted with this latest news.

"Gentleman," Poppy interrupted as she stood up, smoothing out her skirt with short movements that were the only sign that she was very angry. "I have a patient who is in need of my care. If this is the only thing we will be discussing. I think I should return to him."

"Yes, of course, Poppy," Albus said, and had the audacity to smile as if all were right with the world. "Please notify me as soon as Harry shows signs of waking." She nodded brusquely and left the room hastily.

............................

Albus stood quietly in the dark.

He could not bring himself to turn on the light, to confront the sight he knew he would see. He preferred to stand still and be with his thoughts, allow his mind to supply it's own image, rather than face the reality.

Somehow it was easier to process.

The boy would be pale, and still. He would look small and fragile, because Albus had seen him enough times to remember that this was always how the boy looked when he was in the hospital wing. It was such a contradiction. That this boy, of all boys, should look so frail.

Albus knew better, though. He had learned his lesson well. This child was not to be underestimated. How many times had Albus written him off as a child? Kept information from him? Patted him on he head and sent off to bed? And how many times had Harry turned right around and ended up confronting the problem, alone, and solving it, in one way or another?

It had taken the rather shocking death of the Dark Lord to make Albus realize that Harry Potter was one of the strongest wizards since Merlin. Stronger than even Albus himself. And it was with the pride of a grandfather that Albus had watched the boy in those months that followed the defeat.

But it seemed that difficult times were still with them. Albus had known, of course, that the void that Voldemort's death would leave would have to be filled. He had been prepared for it, but when it came, he was still surprised. That the new Dark Lord, in the form of Lucius Malfoy, could be so perfectly situated, on the board of director's at the school, working for the Ministry, and smart enough to know better than to play with dark marks and binding magic. Albus had no way to monitor the man. And it frustrated him that he could not set the proper punishment that Draco Malfoy deserved for the attempted murder of another student, but there were greater things at stake.

He sighed and stepped forward, gently touching a hand that rested, limp and cool on top of the white sheets. The fight was not over. Lucius would have to be taken care of, brought down, defeated in one way or another. And amidst it all, Harry would have to recuperate. Amidst the chaos of frantic adults and lost children.

Of course, it was something that Harry had seen before; anyone who survived the second war against Voldemort knew this. But it seemed too much to ask the boy to get well amidst that chaos. There would be an implied pressure as well. People would think that, since Harry had saved them all once before, he could do so again. Albus suddenly felt the urge to secret the boy away to some distant place where no one would ever find him. To keep him safe and innocent, as he could not have done before, when the prophecy demanded that the boy fight.

"What will we do with you?" Albus asked the sleeping child. He smiled sadly, patted the hand once more, and then retreated from the hospital wing before Poppy came round for her midnight checks.

...............................

Poppy was outraged, but she held her tongue. Instead, she focused on smoothing out the boy's sheets, and fixing the pain-killing potion that he would need to take as soon as he became fully awake.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Albus adjusted his robes. He and Minerva and Remus Lupin were standing at the foot of Harry Potter's bed. Poppy had made it clear that too many visitors at once could prove to be too much for the child. She had asked that they all leave, or at least only Albus remain, but Albus had insisted. Behind them, on-hand lest his help was needed, Severus perched on a chair like a ruffled crow.

There was no sound as Harry slowly regained consciousness, even though he was likely suffering from intense pain. Poppy watched him carefully as his head shifted slightly and then, slowly, his eyes blinked open.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Albus greeted. "Welcome back." This was answered by silence.

"Harry?" Remus tried, stepping closer to the side of the bed and placing a hand gently on the boy's arm, which was resting at his side.

"He may not have recovered the use of his voice," Poppy offered helpfully.

"Harry, if you can hear me, blink twice," Remus said, and smiled reassuringly. Harry simply looked back at him. "I don't understand," Remus said impatiently, moving away from the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Remus, there was the great chance of extensive brain damage. With damage as severe as that which Mr. Potter suffered, it was impossible for him to simply walk away," Poppy explained.

"What will it take for him to get better? Will he, even? _Will_ he get better?"

"I will need to run some tests. If you will excuse me," she said, and, taking the hint, the room's occupants left. "What shall we do with you, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry simply looked back at her, his face expressionless.

...............................

"Poppy, would you care to explain the results?" Albus asked.

Poppy looked around at the expectant faces. Her eyes settled on the blond haired boy. "No, Albus. I will not share the results unless Draco Malfoy is dismissed from this room."

"Poppy ..." Albus began but on this, at least, she was adamant and he nodded reluctantly. "Mr. Malfoy. If you would excuse us." Draco Malfoy smirked, but stood and left the room. She waited until a few moments after the door had closed.

"It is most severe," she admitted. "He is completely unresponsive. The brain damage is extensive. He cannot ... he cannot respond or communicate. He cannot, as Remus discovered, comprehend what we say. I'm not certain if he can even _hear_ us. I'm not even certain if rehabilitation will be possible in this case."

This news was greeted by silence. "I think it will be best if Harry were returned to his home to recover," Albus commented.

"Albus, I don't think it is that simple. I don't know much about this kind of injury, but from the studies I have read, if the patient is not kept in a place where they can get personal and proper care then the patient's system begins to shut down. They deteriorate. At most, they last about six years before they die."

"Nonsense, Poppy. I'm certain that the Dursleys will be more than happy to look after the boy."

"Albus. Regardless of whether or not they would be willing to look after the boy. The type of care he needs is extensive and can only be offered at a hospital. He needs to be transferred to St. Mungo's."

"I think, Poppy, that you are underestimating young Harry. No, I firmly believe that he will make a full and complete recovery. His relatives will take proper care of him." Poppy was too surprised to think, but this was Albus Dumbledore. Hadn't he always had some surprising premonitory sense? Was it possible that Albus knew that if the boy were only returned to the care of his aunt and uncle, then he would be able to recover?

"Albus, what you are suggesting is moving a victim of a stab wound to the head away from the care of trained staff and into the care of untrustworthy muggles," Severus snapped.

"Poppy has already stated that there is nothing she can do for our Harry. He needs rest and familiar territory. And he will be carefully monitored."

"Harry never liked the hospital wing," Remus said, a sad smile on his face.

"The boy is still _alive_. There is no need for the past tense," Severus snarled.

"I think that Albus is right," Remus offered. "It's the best of both options. Harry will be with people who can look after him, and he will have a trained medi-witch dropping in to make sure he is still maintaining."

"Albus, I cannot condone this decision," Severus added.

"Remus does make a point," Poppy offered.

"Will you stop and _think_ about what it is you're suggesting?" When everyone avoided his eye, Severus shook his head, rose from his chair, and left the room in a swirl of robes.

"It is for the best," Albus assured those in the room.

-------------

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Albus is going to be a bit of a bastard in this fic. Sorry 'bout that. Had to be done.

Please be patient! And please review, they will help me update faster!!

--------------------------------------

1) Some of you might think that it is impossible to survive a wound like this. Earlier today I might have been one of you! But I assure you, _completely_, 100 that this **_is_** possible and _has_ happened, many times. A six in blade to the head, and he person can be awake. Later, I tamper a bit with the effects. But it is also possible to make a near full recovery from it. Please do not flame me, it's based on true events! Thank-you.


	2. I Feel

**Title: **_Hush, Sweet Harry_

**Author:** Gold-Snitcher

**Chapter Title: ** I Feel

**Pairing: **SS/HP

-----------------------------------

It was unnerving; the way things fell back into routine at Hogwarts. Albus made an announcement that Harry Potter had left the school to complete his year abroad, and would be graduating elsewhere. Severus could only sit and sneer at how easily Potter's so-called friends accepted the news.

After that, it was almost as if the young man had never existed. Draco Malfoy continued to sit, smug and happy at the Slytherin table, and each time Severus saw him a cold feeling washed through him.

It seemed that Severus himself was the only one who was plagued with memories of Harry Potter. And indeed, the memories would not let him be. Each time he began instructing on the proper brewing of a potion, only to look up and see the empty chair. Or when he would sit at the head table and try and maintain a civil conversation, he would recall how the boy had looked as Poppy had cast the full body bind and took him out of the hospital wing and transported him to his home at the Dursleys'. Severus would recall the look, those wide and panicked green eyes as the spell was cast.

To Severus, the entire situation seemed insane. Albus' decision to send the boy away, and the fact that everyone, even the werewolf, supported the crazed notion.

"Stop fretting about it, Severus," Poppy said with a faint smile.

"I am most certainly _not_ fretting. I am restocking your cupboard," he snapped.

"You mustn't dwell on it, Severus. The decision was for the best," she said, ignoring the potions master's comment.

"For the best?" he asked, wryly. "I find that supremely difficult to believe." He took out the vials of sleeping draughts that he had prepared and slipped them between the collection of Sneeze-Away serum and samine bile. Then he removed the samine bile and put it on a lower shelf. "Besides, I am not at all concerned about Potter."

"Nonsense, Severus," Poppy said, and now her smile was a bit more prominent. "I have known you for over sixteen years now. I know when you are dwelling on things, and you most certainly are dwelling." She emphasized 'dwelling' as if she intended it to mean more than its direct definition, which, Severus supposed, she did.

When he flashed her an irritated scowl she crossed the room and stopped him from shifting the umbrella tree sap to the lower shelf where he had begun to put the ingredients. "You're organizing," she pointed out. Severus immediately stopped his movements.

"Severus," Poppy said, and her tone had changed to that much dreaded tone she always had, as if he were still a student and had come to her with a skinned knee. "Albus knew how Harry disliked the hospital wing. And there was really nothing we could do. Better for him to be with his relatives, who can devote all their attention to him. Than in St. Mungo's where the press can harass the poor boy."

"I highly doubt, Poppy, that this decision was made for Potter's convenience and comfort. Rather, it seems more likely that Albus took stock in the old saying, 'out of sight, out of mind,' isn't that how it goes? Potter has just come from defeating the dark lord. To be brought down by a fellow student, that would cause panic and outrage. How could Albus allow young Malfoy to remain here, would be the question on everyone's mind."

"You believe Albus to be scheming?" Poppy asked. She seemed taken aback by the idea. Shocked that Severus could even humor it. "Severus, you go too far. Albus has only ever had the safety of this school and its students in mind." Severus quirked an eyebrow and returned to stocking the cupboard. With a small frown, Poppy returned to the other cupboard, where she had been putting away the fresh linens.

"I am going to Privet Drive at the end of this month," Poppy put forward after a moment of awkward silence. "To see how young Harry is doing. It would be very helpful to me if you would accompany me, to help with any potions which the boy might be requiring." Severus snorted. "It might also help to put your mind at ease."

"Poppy. My mind is not in need of easing." He sighed and closed the cupboard, locking it quickly and picking up the box where he had carried the potions. "But I will come."

............................

The month inched by at an agonizing crawl. It was a vile month, bursting with routine, overlaid with more routine, until it felt as if it were the same day being lived again and again and again. There had been a time when Severus would have appreciated the calm, reliability of it. Now he cursed the tedium of it.

It was a Saturday, bright and clear, not a cloud in the sky. Just like every other day prior to it thus far; the only difference being that Poppy Pomfrey had just marched into the dungeons and ordered Severus to collect his potions.

It took a moment for him to remember what was happening, so much was his shock at the break in the routine.

"It's Number Four Privet Drive, Severus," Poppy reminded once more. Though they had become quite close over the years of working together, Severus was still irritated to find that the woman could not break the habit of, periodically, remembering his age, as well as the fact that she had once tended his cuts and bruises when he was a student.

He endured her prattling in silence as he carried the small box of potions, following her into the fireplace, and they flooed to Number Four privet Drive.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace after Poppy and the scene that confronted him made him sneer. There was a very large boy seated in a chair watching tele and laughing like a donkey in heat.

"Oh Dudders, your breakfast is ready," a woman's voice crooned, and out marched a tall horse-faced woman bearing a plate stacked high with pancakes that were soaked in butter and syrup. She placed the plate on the table beside the boy, and then went rigid as she noticed Poppy and Severus standing in the middle of the living room.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Vernon!" she cried. A large, purple-faced, whale of a man stormed into the living room. "Vernon!" the woman cried again, and the man glared at Poppy and Severus.

"Good morning," Poppy greeted, unfazed by the horrified faces the muggles were watching them with. "I'm a medit-witch from Hogwarts. I've come to check on Harry." She smiled and then noticed the pancakes. "Has he had his breakfast yet? What does he usually eat?" she asked.

Severus watched the horse-faced woman and noticed her eyes glance from Poppy to the kitchen to the large stack of pancakes. Poppy, it seemed, had seen it too. "Dear me, you can't mean that he's been eating regular meals like pancakes? That won't do, come dear ..." and Poppy whisked the woman into the kitchen, no doubt educating her on what the boy was able to eat.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Severus demanded, but the man only turned a deeper shade of purple, and the boy seemed to be engrossed in his program. With a sneer, Severus left the room and climbed the stairs, in search of Potter's bedroom.

At the top of the stairs there were four doors dispersed along a hallway. Though there were ample photographs on the walls, not a single picture showed even a hint of Harry Potter. Severus sighed heavily. He had worked alongside the boy with the Order while they plotted how to defeat Voldemort, and over that period of time, Severus had begun to rethink his opinion of the boy. They did not fight as often, though Severus still took pleasure in baiting and teasing him. After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry had even begun to make his own retorts, though they were certainly more subtle and respectful than what Severus said, after all, Potter was still a student.

He had even begun to accept that Potter was not enshrined when he was at home with his relatives, though Severus, like many others, had believed that Potter simply had a normal family life. This evidence seemed to point to something different.

He opened the door at the end of the hall and entered the master bedroom. Severus sneered when he noticed the ample bed had a large gully on one side, no doubt the place where Harry's uncle slept. He closed the door and headed to the next one, but it revealed only a bathroom.

The next room, Severus almost took to be Potter's, except, like the hallways, there were no pictures of the boy, and he deduced that this was actually Potter's cousin's room. After all, Potter's slim build could have hardly created that dent in the mattress.

The last room was a junk room. He had almost closed the door completely when he caught sight of a small Gryffindor pennant, and a drawing of a familiar owl. This was Potter's room? Severus scowled and searched the room for any other sign of the boy. After all, someone in Potter's shape should be in his bed, if not in a hospital.

When no sign of Potter could be found, Severus shut the door and returned to the first floor. Poppy's voice could still be heard, blending with the voices of the tele. Severus looked for another door that could lead to another room where Potter was resting. He found nothing.

With a scowl, Severus returned to the living room and snarled at Potter's uncle. "Where is the boy?" he demanded. The man turned a surprising shade of purple and his eyes flickered back towards the hall before returning quickly. One of the man's many chins was lifted into the air defiantly, but Severus had his answer. With a sinking feeling, Severus approached the small door in the hallway. A cupboard door. With three locks.

He made quick work of the locks with a spell and then, hesitantly, he opened the door.

Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, was curled in on himself, shivering and wincing. "Poppy!" Severus called and immediately crouched down, reaching for the boy. He was surprised when the shivers that wracked the frail form only intensified.

:Shh," Severus soothed. "It is Severus." He bit his tongue. _It's Severus? _he thought to himself, but dismissed this as the boy's shaking calmed somewhat. For someone who was unresponsive, the boy seemed to be at least slightly aware of his surroundings.

"What have you found?" Poppy asked as she crouched beside him. She gasped. "Dear Merlin. What have they done?" Severus had to agree. Even in the dim light, he could make out the bruising.

Very carefully, Severus pulled the boy's hands away from his face and spotted a dark ring of bruises around the boy's neck. Severus felt a rage that surprised him. His rage was directed at many things. Albus, for being so blind, the Dursleys, for their mistreatment and stupidity; the wizarding world, for being so selfish; but mostly at himself, for refusing to believe, for refusing to trust his instincts, for refusing to see. For refusing to demand that boy be treated fairly. After all, if it had been anyone but Harry Potter, he would have been sent to St. Mungo's and taken care of.

"Oh Severus," Poppy sighed. "You were right ... I was so blind." Severus was so furious that his hands shook as he administered a pain relieving potion and a standard healing draught. Carefully, he picked up the boy and lifted him out of the cupboard.

"I am taking him back to Hogwarts," he informed Poppy in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Of course," she agreed. "Sweet Merlin, the poor child."

.........................

Harry Potter once again occupied a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Above him, several floors up, a group of frantic adults debated heatedly.

There was one man who was not in the headmaster's office, and he was standing, eyeing the sleeping form of Harry Potter with a blank expression.

Severus ran through what he had seen of the boy when he had found him in that cupboard. Potter seemed to be expecting to be hit, but when Severus had spoken and soothed him, he seemed to have visibly relaxed. How could that be? The boy was unresponsive. The brain damage was severe and extensive.

With a cynical thought, Severus stepped forward and withdrew his wand.

.........................

Remus Lupin felt like crying. He felt like howling in rage and despair and frustration. Instead, he stood quietly and watched the pale boy draw in sporadic and shallow breaths.

Remus could not believe what was happening. He was still devastated by the loss of his best friend, Sirius, and overcoming the shock of the end of the war. Now, looking at the pale and unresponsive form of his other best friend's son, Remus felt the familiar twinge of despair.

He looked at the pale features and the unresponsive form; how Harry simply lay there, blinking every so often, though not often enough, and staring at the ceiling.

He had done this. He had done this to Harry. Maybe it hadn't been directly his fault, but it was true. If he had only fought harder to gain custody of Harry after James and Lily had been killed. If only he had worked harder to form a closer bond with the boy. If he had, at least, trusted in Lily's recounting of Petunia's horrible superstitions, maybe he could have pieced together that Petunia would not protect Harry. If he had been there for Harry, then maybe Harry wouldn't have even been in that hallway, alone, walking at night because he couldn't sleep -- easy pray for Malfoy; no, Harry would have been with Remus talking things out. If only he hadn't trusted Albus' suggestion to send Harry back to his relatives.

It had seemed the right thing to do. Harry hated the hospital wing! He hated being fussed over and drugged with potions. He needed somewhere familiar where he would be taken care of. Somewhere that the press and pestering fans could not reach him.

No.

It was a lie. That hadn't been what had prompted his decision. Remus had only thought of himself. He hadn't been able to take the sight of Harry lying there, so very still, unable to relate to his surroundings. It was easier to let him return to the Dursleys. He had believed that they would be able to take care of him, something Remus was certain that he himself could not do.

"I've healed most of the damage," Poppy offered as she came to stand beside him. It wasn't a comfort for Remus. He could still see the bruising around the slim neck. Could still make out the places where Harry had taken a punch, or perhaps a kick.

"How long does he have?" Remus asked.

"It can vary," Poppy said. She sighed. "It's a slow process, usually. But with the added stress of the abuse, I can't be sure. His systems will begin to shut down. Lack of appetite, his metabolism will slow considerably. His motor systems will shut down. He won't be able to move any part of his body; liver failure, kidney failure and the like. He'll just simply begin to waste away. It will likely be the emotional affects that kill him, though," she stated, watching as the boy blinked, once, slowly.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Severus Snape swept into the room in a swirl of robes, marching directly towards Potter's bed, and Remus and Poppy. "Potions will not be able to be administered, they'll do more damage than good. He simply won't be able to process them," Poppy continued. "Patients like this just give up. It's a slow and painful end."

Severus stopped by the side of Potter's bed and looked, somewhat incredulously, at Remus and Poppy, and then back at Potter, who was lying, awake, and staring at the ceiling. "I think," Severus bit out in a snarl that sent shivers down Remus' spine. "That you should move your discussion somewhere else."

"And why is that?" Remus demanded, immediately on the defensive. Leave Harry? Not a chance.

"Because," Severus said, his voice threatening and his anger clear. "I think he can understand you."

----------------------

TBC

Hi!! Please review and tell me what you thought! It helps me to write more and I really appreciate it!! Can you believe it took me 4 tries to write this blasted chapter?! Each attempt kept getting deleted or reformatted or something. It was brutal. I hope you enjoyed.

I made most of that stuff up about how Harry's systems would shut down, mostly because I'm too lazy to run to my psych text and figure out how it actually goes. Oh well, you get the idea. Don't flame me for that.

About my other fics. I got some reviews from people in this fic about my other fics. Thanks for the reviews, but really, there's nothing I can do. I have to reformat everything, it's not a question of writing. They'll be updated later in the month. I promise I haven't stopped writing them.

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!

This chapter is dedicated to Slytherinkid07 for faithfully checking. And for that arse comment. That made me laugh. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	3. I See

**Title: **_Hush, Sweet Harry_

**Author: **Gold-Snitcher

**Chapter Three: **I See

**Pairing: **SS/HP

--------------------

Poppy gasped and stared incredulously at the boy who lay on the bed, seemingly oblivious, staring at the ceiling. "How can you be sure?" Poppy asked.

"I cannot," Severus admitted. When he saw the two incredulous and shocked looks he was receiving he explained. "It is a test I performed," he elaborated.

"But I performed all of those tests!" Poppy insisted; she had run-through every test she had known of twice over, just to be certain. "The results were all the same."

"I do not think you performed _this_ test. It is classified as a dark spell, a bit more thorough than standard tests. These were the results," Severus said as he withdrew a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and handed it to Poppy.

"But – how – I don't understand," she said as she scanned it over. Remus simply stood there, looking lost and stunned and out of place.

"We have to take this to Albus," Remus suggested. "He will at least know someone who we can contact who can work with Harry." Remus and Poppy, discussing between them, hurried out of the hospital wing.

Severus snorted deeply at the behavior. "Try not to strain yourself, Potter," Severus said, though his tone had no real bite in it. The boy continued to stare at the ceiling. With a smirk, Severus turned on his heel and followed the others out.

.................

"Very interesting," Albus said as he read over the results. "He is already starting to make a recovery." He tossed the parchment onto his desk and smiled contentedly at those who were gathered in his office.

"Albus, it seems more likely that the boy was always aware. This test is a far more advanced spell than those that I was using. Besides, the treatment Harry received at his relatives would have spurred his retreat from the world," Poppy explained.

"Poppy. Harry has always been a very powerful individual. As such, it is always very difficult to understand. I have complete faith that he will make a full recovery." Dumbledore stroked his beard and looked off, lost in a distant thought.

"Albus, the boy needs proper treatment," Minerva pleaded.

"I do not think it wise to remove Harry from familiar surroundings at this crucial juncture in his healing," Albus offered. Severus scowled. It sounded like rubbish to him. "If he is sent to St. Mungo's it will not be long before the press are pounding at the hospital doors harassing the boy and preventing his recovery. But I agree that the boy will need help."

"If Potter cannot be permitted to leave Hogwarts, then I offer to look after him." There was silence and everyone gaped at him, but Severus could not see what was wrong with his suggestion.

Albus turned and smiled at him, his blue eyes sparking, but Severus ignored it and continued to make his case, "I have all the necessary potions at my disposal, and I am aware of several charms and spells which may be of service as the boy recuperates." Severus thought it best to speak to Albus as if it were certain that the boy would do exactly that even if it was still uncertain.

"Potter needs constant attention, Severus. At least, if he is kept in the hospital wing," Minerva protested.

"I am aware of the attention that the boy needs. Mr. Potter's hatred of the hospital wing, however, has already been discussed, and I believe keeping him there will be detrimental to his recovery. It would be better for him to have his own surroundings. While I have classes, perhaps Poppy would be so good as to look after him," Severus stated.

"Of course," Poppy offered eagerly.

"Yes, I see the merit in this suggestion. Very well, Severus; Harry will be brought to your rooms before lunch." Severus nodded his thanks to the headmaster and made a hasty exit.

...................

Remus Lupin stood awkwardly in the large room.

It wasn't that it was the dungeons; he had been there before, but the dank chill of it didn't help soothe his nerves. And it wasn't that Severus Snape was watching him keenly. What made it so difficult was the thought that there was nothing that he could do; he didn't know what Harry needed. He didn't know any spells or charms, had no pertinent information, and could provide no comfort.

It was easier to see Harry there in the bed, though. Lying, tucked away under the thick blankets, curled up on the large four-poster. It made him look as if he were merely asleep.

"You have a strategy?" he asked after a moment. Severus' eyes darted quickly over to the sleeping form of the pale boy before returning to look at Remus. "Tell me," Remus demanded.

"A contact who I hope will know more about the situation and be able to provide some insight into it." Remus marveled at how the man could make knowing some kind of healer sound like some underground resistance activity. "He is very busy, and I'm not sure if he will be available to make the journey," Severus added.

"Then what is your plan?" Remus asked. He could not imagine Severus deciding to keep Harry with him if the man did not have some understanding of what could be done for the boy.

"It strikes me as very odd – Lupin – that you should choose this moment to become interested in the boy's fate," Severus said in a slow drawl.

"I have only ever wanted what was best for Harry," Remus defended. Severus answered this by quirking his eyebrow and looking back at the slumbering youth, Remus couldn't help but follow the direction of those eyes, and he saw Harry lying very still, with the trace of bruises on his pale skin. "I am offering you my help," Remus tried.

Severus nodded vaguely. "Then help, Lupin, if it will make you feel better." Remus was about to retort when Severus turned back to him. "You will be here when I have my classes." Remus nodded vaguely, happy to be able to do something, however small. He would think about what he could do later, for surely there was something more, other than just being there. Surely there was some better strategy than the one that Severus had proposed.

.......................

Life fell back into a strange routine.

Severus slept on the sofa which he had transfigured into a missionary bed. He would rise early, check on Potter, dress and renew the spells that he had cast on the boy.

The spells were varying in purpose, some to feed nutrients into still body, others to monitor heartbeat and the physical state of the youth. He would refresh them every morning, because he wanted to make certain that the boy knew he was being looked after, and it was the only way – well, the only acceptable way, in Severus' mind, to do that.

Beyond that things were not much different from his usual routine, except that whenever he left his rooms to teach a class, he ran into the werewolf on his way into the rooms to look after the boy. And if Severus' free time was spent in the small lab in his chambers, working on potions that might prove useful, or reading by the fire in his bedroom where the youth was resting, then so be it. And if Severus took up the habit of murmuring to himself as he worked or read, well, it was simply to keep his mind focused on his task, and not in ay way to let the boy know that his presence was noted.

As for Harry, sometimes he slept; sometimes he stared at the canopy that hung above the bed, or at Severus. He never moved or made a sound, but Severus knew that the boy was aware because each time he happened to glance up from whatever task he was doing, there was always a strange glint in those green eyes, as if the boy were working on some intricate puzzle, assembling it slowly, piece by piece.

Sometimes Severus wondered what the finished product of Harry's puzzle would look like, but most of the time, he was just content that the boy had something to occupy his mind.

.....................

Remus sat on the sofa in Severus' chambers. He was impatient and frustrated and uncomfortable. Severus always made him nervous, and the man was looming by the fireplace, looking stern and serious, and watching the door to the bedroom that had become Harry's room, with a strange look. Not quite curious, not quite suspicious, Remus couldn't really interpret it.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door opened and a stout man bustled out. He had a thick moustache and large, heavy glasses and dark hair. When Remus had first met the man, his impression had been that he was very friendly, and Remus had not been disappointed. How this man could know Severus, Remus did not know, but he was thankful for it.

"Doctor Herz, what were your findings?" Severus asked, not moving from his position near the fireplace.

"He is a marvelous young man. Extraordinary," Doctor Adolf von Herz said in a robust voice, tinged with a faint accent. "Yes, Severus, to answer your previous question, he is quite aware of his surroundings. Currently, however, he cannot do anything but process what he sees and what he hears and feels and tastes. Think of it as if a freezing spell has been cast on his brain. Part has melted? You agree, yes?"

Herz paused and when Remus nodded in understanding, Herz beamed. "Yah, it's melted. Because he can process the information his senses give him. But most is frozen still. No movement, no voice, no magic."

"No magic?" Remus asked, somewhat aghast.

"Yah," Herz said. "Ze brain is frozen, after all. Mr. Potter knows some wandless magic?" He looked between Remus and Severus for confirmation,

"He does," Severus drawled.

"It's very strong in him, the magic. But magic is like a part of the body, yes? Like blood or fingers or feet."

"Will his state improve?" Severus asked.

"It is very hard to say. Normally I would say no, but zis is not normal, is it?" Herz chuckled. He clasped his hands together, behind his back, and rocked back on his heels, his belly sticking out as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I will say this. Mr. Potter did not suddenly gain ze ability to understand. That's not how zese injuries work. He would have woken up with ze ability still in tact. Ze question is, what is keeping everything else frozen?" He stopped his rocking and stroked his chin before shrugging. "It is something zat will be revealed with time. He must rest, he must be cared for; he is bordering on malnourishment and zat is unacceptable if he is to recover. You watch, though, watch for little things zat show improvement. His eyes, zey watch you, yes?" Herz asked.

"Yes, Harry always watches me," Remus agreed.

"Make sure you talk to him and make him feel zat he is included. If he is bored, then the mind is not working, and if the mind is not working then the gears up there won't be heating up and it won't get hot enough to melt the frost," Herz said. Severus quirked an eyebrow and Herz chuckled. "I know, old friend, I know," he said without elaborating. "I trust you with ze potions. Don't use magic on him, keep him calm, but test his patience some, ya? Healing might be helped it you light a small fire under him. Not too much, he is still tender. Exercise him regularly, I'll show you how, so he stays strong. If he shows improvement, I want to hear."

Remus thanked the doctor and went into Harry's room while Severus spoke with the man, going over the necessary potions and exercises and saying good-bye. It was hopeful, a relief, to know that there was a chance that Harry could improve.

"Hey, Harry," Remus greeted, as he settled down on the young man's bed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of the boy's eyes. "Doctor Herz says you're doing just fine. He says you're a pretty powerful wizard." Remus stopped, because at this rate he was going to start crying out of the sheer relief and sense of love that he had for this young man, his last link to his happier days. "Do you want me to read you something?" Remus asked, he rose from the bed and randomly snatched up a book that was resting on a table by the fire. It was a potions book, and it was book-marked.

Frowning at the poor choice of material, Remus brought it over to the bed and settled down once more. He flipped the book open to the first page, and began to read.

-------------------------------

TBC

Hello, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Just to let everyone know, this fic will be one of the few which can be updated. Unfortunately, 'Life' is saved on my computer hard drive which is fried and in getting repaired, so it will take a while to update that. Please be patient. I'll update as soon as I get my computer back.

This chapter dedicated to Jewelclaw Lady of Wind. Yes there will be retribution to all. Well ... I mean ... at least Draco. But ... I don't want to spoil anything now, do I? Thanks for the review!


	4. I Touch

**Title: **Hush, Sweet Harry

**Author: **Gold-Snitcher

**Chapter Four: **I Touch

**Pairing: **SS/HP

---------------------

A slow droning. A recitation of some sort.

A list?

Yes. Yes, it was some kind of list.

He was almost triumphant at the realization. A slow recitation of a list – a list of what? He didn't know. He tried to focus but it was hard. He was lost in a fog that was unrelenting. He was disoriented and tired and cold and God, he wished he knew what the words meant. What the sounds meant but it was too much. Too much.

Agorwort.

Dragon's bane.

Stink sap.

He knew these words. He knew them!

If he could only focus. Wake up, dammit. Wake up and focus!

Bezoar.

Umbrella tree sap.

_Potions_.

The word drifted through his thoughts and then away. It was familiar, something to hold on to. Yes, he knew potions, but these were not any that he recognized. Something else, then, something that had to do with potions.

"It's meant to be a sort of murky red, vaguely reminiscent of those atrocious colors that represent your house." The voice was a soothing drawl. He recognized it; that was Snape. He was waking up, now. He was aware. He could make out the dark blur above him that he thought might be the canopy of a bed, but he had no idea where he was.

He was safe, though, because Snape was there.

How strange to make that link. Safety was where Snape was.

But thinking hurt his head.

The list. That list that was growing now, as Snape's steady voice lulled him further into that liminal point between asleep and awake.

_Ingredients_. He thought, as his eyes slid shut once more. _Potions ingredients_.

...............

Remus entered the room quietly because it was eleven o'clock and Harry usually napped before lunch. He smiled fondly at the sleeping youth, and, out of habit and a sense of affection, he smoothed out the blankets that were wrapped around the dark-haired boy.

The awkwardness that he had felt at first, both at being in Severus Snape's chambers, and at seeing Harry so weak, had ebbed and now, Remus tried his very best to be supportive. As often as he could, he would visit Harry, at least once each day, and he would read to him, or update him on the gossip at Hogwarts.

He kept conversation light, because Remus didn't think that somber thoughts would be conducive to Harry's recovery. Likewise, he tried to refrain from speaking of Ron Weasely, who had turned against Harry, angered at the thought that his friend could leave to study abroad without so much as a good-bye; or of Hermione Granger, who had somehow managed to carry-on as if no change had occurred at all. Remus thought that hearing these things would detrimental to Harry's recovery. And that was all that mattered.

He settled onto his usual chair, a plush, green velvet wing-back which seemed quite strange to find in Severus' rooms, but then, Remus was coming to understand that the man was quite complex, and Remus didn't have the headspace to devote to understanding him. He had discovered that Snape was a very exhausting topic to ponder.

Picking up a book, Remus had managed to leaf through it and find the spot where he had last left-off when he became aware of a change in Harry's breathing. He looked up over the top of the book and found the familiar green eyes, perhaps a shade or two darker than was usual, peering back at him. "Good-morning," Remus greeted. "I'm sorry if I woke you. It's nearing eleven thirty. Would you like me to read to you for a bit?" Remus always asked this, even though he knew he would get no response. Even though he knew he would end-up reading anyway. "Do you remember where we left off?" Remus asked, though he was already poised to begin at exactly the spot he had stopped at yesterday. "Ah, I've found it." He smiled at Harry and then began to read.

..............

Severus stood at the foot of the bed, he had administered the potions, completed the exercises, and cast the spells and now it was time for bed, but for some reason, Severus felt that he could not leave.

Harry lay on the bed, eyes staring back at him, blinking, slowly, every so often. Severus caught himself and mentally shook himself free of the troubling thoughts. "Good-night, Potter," he said, even if Potter was Harry in his mind. Even if it seemed stilted, to keep that enforced distance between them. It had seemed like that to Severus ever since the war, when they had worked together.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the door. As he raised his wand to turn out the light, he did not see the boy's distressed look as the room was plunged in to darkness. Never saw the feeble finger twitch as Harry screamed and screamed for him to leave the lights on, that he hated to be alone in the dark.

Because, after all, Harry never made a sound.

.................

Poppy helped Harry through his exercises every morning. It was part of her check-up. Remus had offered to do it, but Poppy had dismissed it. She followed the exercise up with a strong dose of nutrient potion, today it was stronger than the usual mixture. Once a week she would give it to him, but no more, since some of the ingredients would cause damage if taken in too large a dose. She gave it time to move through the boy's system.

Today, Harry looked a bit healthier. Still pale, but the bruises had long since faded, and he had stopped frowning. She had washed him that morning, though she knew that Severus cast a scouring charm on him before he left for classes every day. Between Severus, herself and Remus, Harry was never left alone or untended, and at night, she had a monitoring spell on him, and she was certain that Severus had one of his own on the youth as well.

"There now," she said as she settled the dark-haired young man onto the freshly made bed. "That's better, hm?" she said, and turned to pack her things. When she turned back to face him, Harry was watching her with a speculative look. She wondered what he was thinking. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said and exited the room.

Harry sighed and let his eyes close. A moment later he heard the door open again. It must be Remus, after all, Severus was still in class. Stubbornly, he kept his eyes closed. He had discovered that if he was very quiet, then Remus would think that he was asleep, and, instead of leaving, Remus would take out a book and read it. Harry liked the sound of man's steady breaths, and the pages as they turned, and the sound of the highlighter that Remus would draw across the page, marking out significant passages. Harry liked to wonder what Remus considered important enough to highlight. It was a good way to fall asleep.

"You're back early," Remus said in surprise as Severus stepped into the room.

"I administered a test today. That each student failed is evident by the fact that they apparently completed their task well-under the recommended brewing time," Severus dismissed. He had to restrain himself from asking how Harry was, it was perfectly obvious how the boy was doing.

"He's been sleeping since I came in," Remus stated, smiling fondly at the boy. The comment was followed by a long drawn-in breath and Harry's eyes slowly opening. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Remus greeted, amused, as Harry blinked and looked about blearily.

"Afternoon, more like," Severus snapped and then rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind, Remus, I have had a request from Poppy for a wort-be-gone, apparently she's preparing for the inevitable mishaps following a Charms class."

"Of course," Remus nodded. "I'll be by tomorrow, Harry," he said and turned on his heel.

"_Stop_," Severus said, out of nowhere.

Remus frowned and turned to look at the man, he had just been about to pass the man when the strange commence had been issued. "What's wrong?" Remus asked. He took in Severus' tense frame, his eyes focused on the bed on which Harry was situated. "Severus?"

"Harry," Severus said, sounding oddly cautious. Remus watched as the dark haired man approached Harry's bed.

"What happened, Severus?" Remus asked, impatient, as he, too, followed the man over to Harry's bed.

"He flexed his fingers, twice. Not clenching them, just a twitch as if –"

"As if he were saying 'good-bye?" Remus asked, dazed. "Harry?" Harry simply blinked at him. Remus turned as Severus slipped his hand beneath Harry's.

"Flex your fingers one more time," Severus said, and Harry's eyes slid over to look at him.

"Come on, Harry," Remus encouraged, his eyes shifted to watch the hand which was resting on top of Severus' larger hand. Once again the fingers twitched. "Excellent! That's excellent!" Remus said. "I'm so proud of you!" Harry simply looked at Remus. Severus noted that the expression in Harry's eyes was darker. The youth was no longer paying attention, he had returned to his puzzle.

"I will go and notify Poppy immediately. And get in contact with Dr. Herz," Severus said, knowing the Remus was going to gush, a least for another few minutes. As he rose, the green eyes slid over to him. Severus caught the look and nodded, once, before closing the door behind him.

....................

"Harry, my boy," Albus greeted as he entered the sitting room in Severus Snape's private quarters. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. Harry blinked at him. He was seated on a plush leather chair, bundled in blankets, he had his glasses perched on his nose. "He's looking much better," Albus said as he noticed Severus sitting on the other chair that was situated beside Harry's by the fire.

"Actually, he looks quite the same," Severus said as he turned the page in the book he was absorbed in. He kept a finger curled around the page he had just turned from, after all, he had been reading it allowed, and it wouldn't do for Harry to miss large sections of the plot.

"No, I think he's showing definite improvement." Albus watched as Harry turned his head and let it fall back against the sofa, turning it away form Albus and towards the fire.

The clock on the mantel began to strike ten, and Severus turned to look at Harry. "It's late," he stated and placed the book aside as he rose. He stood on front of Harry's chair and began to delicate business of half-pulling and half-assisting Harry to rise from the chair. After that, with Harry mostly leaning on him, and Severus doing most of the walking, they began a long journey back to Severus' bedroom.

Severus deposited Harry on the bed, and Albus stepped forward to tuck Harry in. "Good night, my boy," Albus said fondly. "Pleasant dreams. I'll stop by again," he promised. "Good night, Severus," he said, and left the room.

"Good night, Potter," Severus stated and turned around. He hadn't even walked two paces before his robes snagged on something and then were quickly freed. Turning back he noticed Harry's hand thump onto the bed. Harry had grabbed at his robes? "What is it?" Severus asked, wondering what had prompted this reaction. The boy looked distressed. Though, really, it was simply what Severus was reading in the dark green depths.

Naturally, Harry didn't make a sound. "Good to sleep," Severus ordered. He raised his wand. "Nox," he said, and the light went out, he turned and once again headed for the door, only this time, something had caught on to his robes and was clutching at them. "Lumos." He turned back in time to see Harry relaxing as if relieved. Severus was half-tempted to ask what was disturbing the young man, but ran through and quickly realized. "Is it the dark?" A jerky nod. "Ah," Severus said. He didn't point out the absurdity of a youth of seventeen, who was a wizard, who had faced and defeated innumerable dark things, to be afraid of the dark. It did not seem ludicrous to him, after all, this youth had also been struck down in the dark, had been tortured by visions and nightmares in the dark. Had been caged in the dark.

"I will return in a moment," Severus said as he exited the room. He returned a moment later carrying a candlestick with a rather plump candle perched on it. With a quick charm, the candle was lit and a warm glow washed over the room. He placed the candle on the other side of the bed so that it would not shine directly in Harry's eyes. "Better?" he asked. Another jerky nod. "Good-night, then," Severus said, and he closed the door quietly behind him toying with the idea of putting a fireplace in his bedroom. After all, it had always been a bit chilly during the middle of winter.

..................

"He moves a far bit," Albus stated, impressed with Harry's improvement.

"It's still difficult for him, very tiring and he needs lots of help," Remus said. But still, for someone who wasn't expected to every move again, it was quite an accomplishment. And all of that within the span of nearly a month. "Albus, I wanted to ask you – about Draco Malfoy –"Remus was cut off as Albus raised his hand.

"I am dealing with him as best I can," Albus sighed. "His information is useful. We managed to save seven wizards last night."

"But, Albus," Remus began.

"I know, Remus. I would like to see justice done as much as you, but now is not the time."

"Will justice be done in this lifetime?" Remus snapped. He was clearly about to go on but managed to reign himself back. He shook his head, ran a frustrated hand through his hair and then rose, leaving the office quickly.

Albus sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. He wanted justice just as much as any of them, but there was one thing that kept him calm, and that was his steadfast belief that patience was a virtue.

------------------------------

TBC

Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review! They help me write faster!!

This chapter dedicated to Juushika. Be patient my bloodthirsty friend - Thanks so much for the review. It made me laugh. I'll consider your suggestions. Hee hee.


	5. I Break Down

**Title:** _Hush, Sweet Harry_

**Author: **Gold-Snitcher

**Chapter Five:** I Break-Down

---------------------------

Severus Snape dismissed his class and, with a welcomed sense of relief, scooped up the bundle of essays he had just collected, and exited his classrooms. He walked briskly through the halls and, when he reached it, entered his private chamber in a flourish and shut the door heavily behind him.

From his position in what had long become identified as 'his chair' Harry Potter turned his head away from where he had been watching the fire, but otherwise gave no response.

It was not uncommon for Severus to return to his rooms to find Harry, bundled in a thick blanket, sitting in his usual high-back and overstuff chair by the fire, with Remus stationed on the other chair, reading to him. Movement was becoming easier for the dark-haired youth and, though he tired easily, and sometimes his hands shook, Poppy had insisted that the movement was good for him. She had allowed the young man to start eating solid foods, though he was not anywhere near to eating a regular diet, and Poppy still insisted that the nutrient potions were necessary.

"Where is Lupin?" Severus asked when a quick scan of his chambers showed no sign of the werewolf. Harry turned his eyes slowly to the small coffee table that was situated between the two overstuffed chairs, and Severus spotted a note settled on top of a tea tray.

It took a moment to grapple with his anger with the man for leaving the teen on his own. Harry still required supervision since movement over long distances, like from the chair to, say, the washroom, were still taxing, and he was prone to fits where he would black-out, or sometimes pass-out entirely. Added to this, there were still numerous potions which Harry had to be dosed with at specific times. That the man had up-and left was inexcusable.

With a huff, Severus paced forward and snatched-up the note. Severus sneered as he read the werewolf's excuse. "Albus called him," Severus explained to the youth, not sure if Lupin had even bother to inform the boy. "He should have informed Poppy," Severus muttered to himself. He glanced up at the dark haired youth but Harry had simply turned his head away and was staring at the fire. "Have you just been sitting here?" he asked, doubly frustrated with Lupin for not providing Harry with some form of amusement. Herz had specified that he needed to be challenged, and sitting in front of a fire and clearly dwelling on his dark thoughts was certainly not conducive to healing.

"I will return in a moment," Severus said with a sigh. He entered his rooms and quickly changed into a more relaxed robe. He washed his face and his hands, because he did not have time for a shower, before returning to the sitting room and picking up a book.

"We left off with the proper brewing of the somnolent potion, did we not?" he asked vaguely as he flicked through book before recovering his page. He looked at Harry expectantly for a moment before he began reading.

Severus had found that reading out loud to Harry was a surprisingly pleasant task. Though sometimes his voice felt a bit rough, and he was forced, on occasion, to lace his tea with a soothing draught, all-in-all, the soothing calm which seemed to pervade his rooms when he read aloud made it a rather enjoyable task. Harry seemed to enjoy it as well, as the teen always seemed to be the most relaxed when someone was reading to him. Severus had found, mostly through watching Remus interact with the teen, that having conversations with the youth, however one-sided, seemed to frustrate Harry more than they frustrated Remus. It was an odd observation, both that Remus seemed capable of yammering on about nothing forever, and that Harry was irritated with it, though whether it was because of the mundane topics that the werewolf spoke of, or whatever other reason, Severus, of course, could not know.

Because of this, Severus spoke rather infrequently with Harry, though, in all honestly, he was not about to start describing the events of his day just to keep the boy's mind occupied. Far better to focus the boy on important topics. And so he brought Harry's work to him and had him grapple with it, though the tremors in the teen's hand were too intense for him to write legibly, it was good for him to practice gripping the quill at least. And though he seemed unable to focus on a book himself, it was beneficial to remind that teen what words and reading looked and felt like, so that he could regain the ability faster. Severus' hypothesis was proved correct when he noticed that Harry could spend an increasing amount of time reading a book, though writing was still impossible.

Severus still read to Harry, sometimes out of Harry's textbooks, but more often out of his own collection of books, mostly regarding potions, but some regarding dark arts, since Harry had always been fascinated with them, and charms and defense as well.

"And the typical base for the potion is?" Severus looked up and looked at Harry expectantly. The boy looked back at him. "A version of walnut sap and ground asparagus, naturally," he said, as if Harry had not known the response to the answer and Severus were giving it to him. Severus had started asking questions at first because of the recommendation that Herz had made to keep the boy's mind working. Severus had theorized that if the teen was aware that progress and responses were expected from him, it would pressure him to be able to made such progress and responses. But one time, just after Severus had answered one of the questions he had posed to the boy, Severus had glanced up to see a strange look of triumph in the green depths. It had shocked him, at the time, but since then, Severus made certain to keep an eye on the teen for those few moments when a clear emotion was displayed for the world to see in his startling eyes.

"And here we will stop," Severus said, when he had glanced at his clock and noticed it was time for dinner. "Do you have a preference of meal?" Severus asked as he rose and headed towards the small bell that he kept on the mantel above the fireplace. "No?" he said. "Soup it is, then," he said with a smirk, since Poppy's outline of Harry's diet had specified that he should have a light dinner. It was amusing for Severus to see Poppy fuss over Harry as she did. When the war had been going strong, and Severus had been fulfilling his role as a spy, he had been as much a regular of the hospital wing as Potter was rumored to be. Though of course, his stays were kept quiet, and he was never forced to endure the fanfare of visitors and gifts that Potter did. Now, it was a relief to realize that he would never be toted into that horrid wing of the school suffering from the effects of cruciatus again. And now he could watch Poppy in all her over-protective glory, and be amused because, for once, it wasn't him having to endure her whims.

………………..

"I returned as soon as I could," Remus said, upon entering Snape's rooms.

"You've returned far too late. You're presence is no longer required as Harry has, as you can plainly see, fallen asleep, and I have marking to accomplish," Severus drawled from his seat behind his desk, without even glancing up from his marking.

"Albus requested my presence and I had –"

"I'm well aware of where you were, Lupin," Severus drawled, though both he and Remus were attempting to speak in hushed tones as Harry had fallen asleep on the couch. "I read your note. However I find it inexcusable that you did not notify someone, Poppy at the very least, and instead chose to leave Potter here, alone, without anything to occupy him. You seem determined to ignore the fact that he is unwell."

"I am not ignoring anything!" Remus hissed, feeling his anger unfurling. He paced over to loom over Snape's desk, but Severus remained composed, merely gracing him with a look of disdain. "It kills me to see him like this and I do _everything_ that I can to help him. I had to go to speak with Albus. He said it was urgent and I left promptly. But I _did_ notify Poppy about the situation." Severus snorted, but decided he would have to have a small chat with the school's mediwitch. Everyone spoke as if they sincerely wanted Harry to recover, but they seemed determined to make the entire process far more difficult that it needed to be.

Severus waved a dismissive hand, and Remus huffed at that. "You're just going to leave him there?" Remus asked instead, turning to look at Harry who was bundled in a thick duvet, curled on the velvet couch that situated near the fire. Severus glanced up from his work with a raised eyebrow as if to ask what the problem with that was. Remus huffed again and approached the couch. Trying to move as slowly and gently as possible, Remus shifted Harry towards the edge of the couch so that he could pick him up.

Harry's body went rigid, his eyes snapped open and he held his breath. Remus halted his movements and stared back at the teen. A moment passed, and then the muscled beneath Remus' hand relaxed slightly, and he returned to his task of hauling up the teen and bringing him into the bedroom and settling him down for the night.

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, Harry," Remus said as he tugged the blankets up and tucked the dark haired youth in. "There was an important matter that had to be discussed, but it's all settled now. I'm sorry I left you like that." He smiled affectionately at the young man who had endured so much, too much. Remus had tried to fulfill the role of godfather for Harry, but thus far he had only been faced with daunting failure. His own insecurities and fears worked against his properly managing Harry, and in the end, Remus could only reflect on his failure in regards to protecting the child of his close friend, and his best-friend's godson.

He smoothed back Harry's hair and bent down to kiss the lightning bolt scar that was now only a faint white zig-zag, the color of any normal scar. "Good-night, Harry," he whispered, before he raised his wand and turned out the lights. Quietly, he headed to the door and closed it behind him.

"He still startles easily," Remus said, almost to himself. Severus glanced up from his work for a moment before returning to it. "He moves better now. More fluid. He didn't even spill his tea this morning, or clatter the cup on the dish." Severus simply 'hmmed'. Remus rolled his eyes. "I suppose his progress means little to you," he snarled.

"When he ceases to have difficulty with moving independently. When he is capable of both enduring and wielding his magic, wandless and otherwise to his full capacity. When he speaks and expresses himself. In fact, when he makes a full recovery, then his progress will indeed be significant, and I shall be happy. But when he still is reliant on untrustworthy werewolves for his care, then I shall continue to be wary," Severus snarled. Remus growled back at him, huffed, spun on his heel and left Severus' rooms. Slamming the door upon departure.

Severus briskly rose from his seat, picked up the lit candle that Remus had carried with him and reentered the bedroom where Harry had been deposited. Without a word, Severus set the candle down on the night table before spinning on his heel and exiting the rooms, shutting the door quietly.

……………….

Albus Dumbledore did not even have to look up from his work and check his spelled mirror to see who was rushing up the steps towards his office. He had been wondering when this visit would take place and was only surprised that the two had been able to hold off for so long.

"Enter," he called before the two could even knock, and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley entered the room, looking as if they were trying their very best to keep from leaping over the desk and throttling him for information. Albus smiled at the pair and offered them a lemon drop.

"No thank-you, sir," they replied in unison.

"Well, please take a seat," he welcomed. "What can I do for you?" he asked, when they had settled into their chairs.

"Sir, I was wondering where Harry was," Hermione said.

"He has decided to complete his year abroad," Albus said with a relaxed smile. Ron looked at him doubtfully and Hermione frowned and did not meet his eye.

"Sir, it's just that … well he didn't _say_ anything to us about it. And it's unlike him. Hogwarts is his home. He would never want to leave it," Hermione explained, looking at him helplessly.

Albus sat back in his chair and eyed the two seventh years. The war, and their close friendship with Harry had forced them to grow-up faster than their peers. Albus admired them for their steadfast loyalty. He knew that there were some things that Harry had not been upfront about, and that, at night, even with his occlumency training, visions would still strike him, and Albus also knew that someone had been taking care of the Boy-Who-Lived after the visions struck, because he certainly never sought out Poppy for aid.

It had made him doubly proud when, as he made his announcement about Harry's studying abroad, that the pair had made an effort to appear completely unsurprised. Ever since Voldemort's defeat, the Wizarding world had become fiercely protective of Harry. Albus knew, as Ron and Hermione knew, that every eye in the school had turned to them to seek the veracity of the statement, and they had done their best to seem confident. If they had reacted in any other way, there would have been an uproar, pandemonium would descend not only on the school, but the entire Wizarding World making it that much easier for Lucius to gain control.

"Harry has been injured," Albus said slowly, wondering how much to say. After all, Draco was still freely walking through Hogwarts' halls. If he were to say that Draco had been the cause of Harry's injury, regardless of their awareness of the delicacy of the situation, Albus was certain that neither Ron nor even Hermione would bother to hold back from an outright war against their fellow seventh year.

"Is he okay? Can we see him? Where is he?" Ron spoke quickly, silence only when Albus raised a hand.

"He is recovering, though it is a slow process. He is safe, and that is what matters. I would ask that both of you refrain from any attempt to contact him, as it would put his safety at risk. Rest assured that he is being cared for."

"But what happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was attacked by a supporter of the new rising dark lord."

"Lucius Malfoy, you mean?" Hermione asked. "Was it a student?"

"Draco," Ron snarled. "The bloody gi—"

"Ron!" Hermione cautioned, putting a calming hand on his arm.

"He is recovering," Albus interrupted, neither confirming nor denying their hypothesis. "That is what counts. We are doing all we can."

"Can we see him?" Ron asked. "Just for a bit?"

"No, M. Weasley. Not at the moment," Albus said. "He is in hiding and it would be unwise to breach the security there. Rest assured that he is working on his studies and will write his N.E.W.T.S at the end of the year." This seemed to calm Hermione, though Albus had only his own optimism about the situation to guarantee that Harry would be capable of this at all. "I ask that you continue to behave exactly as you have been. You have shown yourselves to be very intelligent. I award Gryffindor house fifty points for your quick thinking," he said with a smile, though neither Hermione nor Ron seemed interested in the points. They left his office with frowns on their faces which they quickly turned to smiles as they confronted a wave of students.

Being best friends with Harry Potter meant they had to adapt a certain number of Slytherin traits in order to survive.

…………………..

Severus sat at his desk and concentrated on his marking while Remus prattled on about his classes to Harry, and Harry sat on his usual chair, gripping his quickly in shaking fingers and attempted to write on piece of parchment that was set on a book for support and propped in his lap.

Severus had been quite focussed on his work, but as he shifted in his seat for the tenth time, he became aware that his restlessness was not, as he had thought, originating from himself. With a frown, he set down his quill and looked up, focussing on his surroundings. Remus, too, seemed to have noticed it, as he was making an extra attempt to divert Harry's attention. There was an increasing crackle in the air, and Severus rose quickly from his chair.

"What have you been saying to him?" he demanded in a hiss and he paced over to where Remus and Harry were sitting.

"Nothing. It just came on suddenly. I've been trying to distract him."

"Clearly it is not working," Severus said, as the crackle of magic in the room began to increase. This was not something that had happened before. Poppy was still adamant that magic be used on Harry with discretion and that Harry practice absolutely no magic himself. It was unfortunate that Harry was well-versed in wandless magic, and that his emotions tended to bring that natural talent to the fore.

"Harry," Remus said with a smile, as he leaned forward and wrapped a hand around one of Harry's slender wrists. "Why don't you stop writing," he said. A glance at the parchment showed a set of squiggly lines that barely resembled letters, and Harry's hand, which still clutched the quill, was shaking noticeably. "You've written enough, don't you think?" Remus asked, when Harry made no move to put down the quill.

A snarl, and then the sound of several glasses breaking. Severus turned to see his bottle of whisky and the two glasses on his shelves for it all broken. A moment later, the glass on his cabinet doors shattered. He spun quickly back to Harry and, brushing Remus' hands aside, bent forward and clutched Harry's upper shoulders. The teen had clearly lost control and his rogue magic was weakening him as was evidenced by the sheen of sweat that covered him, and the shaking that had moved from his hand and encompassed his entire body.

"Potter," Severus snapped. "Harry," he hissed after a moment. "Look at me." He waited until wide green eyes raised to meet his own eyes. "I can understand that you are frustrated, that is understandable, but this is certainly not the way to deal with it. We've had this discussion before about your wandless magic. Now, I want you to reign it in." Around the room, the furniture, books and cabinets included, had begun to shake. Remus had leapt from the sofa when it, too, had begun to shake. The only item in the room that was not shaking was the chair on which Harry sat. "You know perfectly well how to control your magic, Harry. Just because you have having difficulty writing does not mean you cannot control your magic," Severus went on, when, a moment later, nothing had happened.

Slowly things in the room began to settle again, but Harry continued to glare at his potions master with a furious and self-depreciating looking in his eyes which Severus did not like. "I will contact Doctor Herz, if it will make you feel better, and he can suggest some things that you can practice that may help, until then, I would appreciate it if you did not completely destroy my chambers," Severus finished as he let go of Harry, who had calmed down.

With a few deft flicks of his wand, Severus had returned his chambers back to how they had been before Harry's episode. That completed, Severus took several potions form his cabinet and handed them to Remsu to administer to the teen before he reseated himself at his desk and continued with his marking, though he kept an eye on Harry in case he showed any ill effects from the release of magic.

It didn't take long before Harry had fallen asleep in his chair, still curled in his blanket and clutching the quill, though he had stopped any attempt to write with it. Remus carried him back into the bedroom and tucked him in, and Severus set the candle in its usual place before shutting the door. Before Severus could return to his work, he became aware of the fact that Remus was eyeing him closely, and returned the werewolf's analytical expression with a defiant glare of his own.

"I've never seen that before. I mean, before, when he lost control of his magic when he was very angry, I saw that once. But this was different," Remus said softly. "I was trying to calm him but I wasn't sure what was causing him to be so frustrated," Remus explained. "Thank-you," Remus continued. "For calming him."

Severus snorted. "It was not as if I had a choice. You were clearly doing a poor job of it, and if I had hesitated a moment longer he would have destroyed by chambers, and likely have put himself into a coma."

For a moment, Remus just looked closely at Severus, eyeing the unconcerned expression which the potion master had on his face, and then, in a quiet voice, Remus responded," Admit it, Severus. You have something else invested in this." Severus raised an eyebrow and glared, but Remus only offered a sad half-smile before he turned and exited the rooms.

Severus stood quietly and watched him go before he headed to the fireplace and firecalled Dr. Herz.

…………………….

"He moves better, yes?" Herz asked, with an excited sort of glint in his eyes.

"It appears easier for him to do, but he tires, and sometimes he faints," Severus said.

"Yes, yes. This is to be expected. It will continue for quite a while. He needs close supervision. You said he had some sort of attack with his magic, yes?"

"He is growing increasingly frustrated with his weakness, I think," Severus said.

"Zis is understandable. I think it is time to run some tests. It is important zat he rests and remains calm. He will be quite weak after expending his magic. Give him lots of replenishing draughts. In two days, I expect to see him here. I will have a room ready, yes?"

"How would you propose he travel there?" Severus asked with a disdainful drawl.

Herze smiled happily. "Why, you must take him."

"I have classes to teach."

"His health is important, yes?"

"Quite. But so are my classes. If you wait until the end of next week, I should be able to bring him as the school lets out for Christmas break."

"Ah, yes. Christmas. Time moves so swiftly, sometimes I forget the season!" Herz chuckled. "Yes, yes. Bring him then. Keep him calm and rested. And no more quills or paper if it angers him!" Herz advised.

"I think he would be equally frustrated at the blatant comment on his control if I were to remove them, then if I were simply to leave them out."

"No magic," Herz said, ignoring the comment. Severus rolled his eyes, before he cancelled the connection and, with a dramatic sigh, turned and went to bed.

As he lay in bed, trying to fall into sleep, Remus' words from earlier ran through his head, and Severus fought valiantly against the images that began to run through him, memories, not only of Harry now, as he attempted to recover from the knife-wound, but of earlier, when Harry had been strategizing and determined to fight and kill Voldemort. He struggled to ignore the question, dismissing the preposterous implications of his reactions in the past to various events.

Harry, missing from his dorm rooms, sending his friends and the professors and the entire Order into uproar.

Harry, smirking in an entirely Slytherin fashion as, for once, he played a game of chess with his potions professor and actually beat him.

Harry, sprawled on the front steps of the school, barely conscious and hardly able to move, with his famous scar a faded line on his forehead. Smiling triumphantly despite the exhaustion.

Just Harry.

Severus huffed in frustration and kicked his blankets off, insisting that he could not sleep because it was too hot in the rooms. He cast a cooling charm on his room, and closed his eyes. Something else invested indeed. Remus was an idiot. It had been proven before, and Severus was certain it would be proved again.

-----------------------------------

TBC

Hello! I wanted to first apologize for taking so long to update. I'm in the middle of exams right now, and coming in from a really hellishly chaotic few months so that's my excuse. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing! The reason I'm updating this now is because such a fuss was made and I felt really guilty for taking so long so I'm postponing working on my take-home exam and finished this for you all. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. I Learn

1**Title:**_ Hush, Sweet Harry_

**Author: **Gold-Snitcher

**Chapter Six:** I Learn

---------------------------

Harry arrived at the top of the steps and turned back, nervously waiting for Severus to reach his side. They stood there, at the top of the steps, not quite inside the large entrance hall.

It was the start of Christmas break and, as promised, Severus had arranged for he and Harry to make a trip to the center where Herz worked. It was a large, private facility, for which Severus was grateful. He had not been eager to deal with people in various state of illness. Severus had enough trouble with Harry, and he did appreciate his holidays for the quiet they provided him. He had had horrific images of being in a crowded, sterile hell, having to manage shuffling Harry between various tests without a moment to breathe. Now, observing the grounds as he was, Severus realized he couldn't have been further from reality.

Heilkraft Grove was a large facility located in Germany. The grounds were expansive, as Severus could plainly see, and extremely well kept. A large stretch of green grass, and a small forest with a well-kept garden just beyond. Severus was startled by the greenery, but recalled that Herz had always insisted that vegetation was key in aiding a healthy mental state. He deduced that the grounds must be covered, not only in strong wards, since Herz had been able to unflinchingly guarantee both Severus' and Harry's security, but also with a Summer-Life spell, which ensured that the temperature was always pleasant and ideal for vegetation, though it did not block storms of rain.

The building itself was large, but Roman. There were no doors dividing the front steps from the entrance hall. As they stood there, surveying their surroundings, Severus holding both his own and Harry's bags, Herz came bustling up from a hallways and grinning.

"You've made it! Come, come!" he said, ushering them further inside. "I insist that I show you around myself!" he said enthusiastically. He paused a moment and looked at Harry. "You look a sight better than when we last met," Herz said. "First, I should show you your rooms. It's a quiet section I placed you in."

They walked through hallways. It was quite a distance and Severus kept an eye on Harry, looking for signs of fatigue, or any hint that he was about to collapse. He noted, with a familiar sense of respect and gratitude which he remembered from his own dealings with Herz years ago, that the man kept their pace relatively slow. Herz claimed, of course, that he could not walk quite so fast as his taller companions (though Severus had seen him move quite quickly when required). Herz also paused often to point out a painting or a mural or sculpture, or describe some piece of the building's history. Strangely, ot perhaps not so strangely at all, these pauses seemed to occur when Harry's breathing went a bit ragged, or he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet. Severus wondered how much of the history they were hearing was accurate, and how much was a fictitious account made on the spur of the moment to draw attention away from Harry's weakness.

"Ah, these are your rooms," Herz announced, opening a door and ushering them inside. The rooms were small, but very airy. The walls were a pale grey, almost a bluish-silver color, with white trim. The widows were large, with thin white curtains, and there were two beds, both with dark purple covers. They looked quite comfortable. There were two dressers, and a fair-sized worktable, and a night table between the two beds. "This is suitable, yes?"

"Quite, thank-you," Severus said, as he placed his bag on one bed, and Harry's on the other.

"I will have your schedule brought. I imagine you might like a bit of a break to settle, but if you could stop by my office later, Severus," Herz said. Severus wondered what Harry was expected to be doing while he met with Herz but decided to trust his old acquaintance and nodded. "Then I will let you get acquainted with the rooms. Bathroom is over there," he pointed to a small white door. Severus nodded and Herz bowed a little and shut the door behind him.

"Is that bed suitable?" Severus asked. He had placed Harry's bag on the bed closest to the window and Harry had settled himself into a cross-legged position on it, and was rifling through his bag. Harry glanced up momentarily, but besides a slow blink and a vague look of appreciation, he did not clearly answer Severus' question. Severus took the response, however, to be an affirmation. I am going to take a shower," Severus stated as he rifled through his own bag to find a change of clothes.

By the time Severus emerged from the bathroom, showered and feeling refreshed, clad in more relaxed and lighter robes, Harry had fallen asleep. Harry's head propped on his bag, his shoes still on his feet, his right hand clutching a quill and his left stuffed inside the bag.

With a quirked eyebrow at the position that could only be far from comfortable, Severus approached the bed. Moving as slowly and carefully as he could, Severus first slipped the quill from between the fingers, setting it on the night table. He turned next to the shoes, which he unlaced and placed by the side of the bed. He paused to briefly assess his next task. Harry was a light sleeper, and Severus had learned it was better to disturb him as little as possible. He was surprised, as it was that Harry had not yet woken when either his quill or his shoes had been removed. Turning him so that he was appropriately lying in bed would likely be an impossible task.

Reaching across the sprawled legs, Severus removed one of the pillows from where it was tightly tucked beneath the blankets, and then he took the throw from the foot of the bed. He draped the throw across Harry and set about removing both the teen's hand, and his head from their position on the bag, replacing the bag with the pillow. Satisfied, Severus turned to the desk where he set the essays and quizzes he had taken with him, and settled in to begin marking.

The schedule arrived just after dinner and outlined the examinations and tests which Herz had planned for Harry, as well as the times and locations for each. In a small note attached to the schedule were directions to Herz's office with a repeated request that Severus meet him there.

Herz proceeded to explain that Harry should be given one tablet of the small pink pill in the container that Severus would find on his desk. Severus stopped reading the note and looked for the container, finding it by the small oil lamp. A close inspection revealed it to be a soporific. Clearly, Herz's intention was to knock Harry out for the duration of Severus' meeting.

He picked the note back up and continued to read it. Herz explained that Harry needed to be rested, as the journey would have been tiring (they had traveled by portkey, but it was quite a distance, and Harry loathed the method of transportation). Herz continued to say that each room was fixed with a monitoring charm so that the staff would be notified if Harry was in need of help.

Satisfied, Severus woke Harry enough to administer the pill and watch as the youth promptly returned to sleep (he had never left it completely anyhow). Feeling oddly guilty, Severus penned a short note and left it on the night stand along with the schedule and a book should Harry awaken before he himself returned, before he left the rooms and headed towards Dr. Herz' office.

"Ah, I was waiting," Herz said as he pushed the door wider and grinned. "Come, come," he said gesturing Severus further into the rooms. "Have a seat. I wanted to speak with you about Harry. I can call him Harry, yes?" Herz asked.

"I think that, if he were capable, he would insist on it," Severus drawled.

"Ah, good. I wanted to speak about any concerns or precautions you have concerning Harry."

"Precautions?" Severus questioned.

"Does he have certain phobias. Does he irritate easily, such things."

"Ah. You will find that he is quite determined and stubborn. He is wary of strangers but I think you should be able to sway him. Besides that, you should be aware of his wandless magic."

"Yes, you spoke to me of this episode with it," Herz said, resting back in his chair. "It strikes me," he said, after a moment of silence. "That his case is quite peculiar." Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow and Herz chuckled. "I must run tests, of course. He does not speak?"

"No," Severus confirmed.

"Hm," Herz said. "And he is still untrustworthy on his feet … He writes?"

"No." At this, Herz seemed surprised so Severus elaborated. "His hands shake too much to record anything legibly."

"Hm. Perhaps recuperation in this area is taking longer than I had thought," Herz said, almost to himself. "Or perhaps this is a permanent thing. Still, as I said, tests must be done. I know it must irritate you, but it would be better if you were present." Severus almost smirked, he had been about to insist exactly that. He had been feeling oddly protective lately, and though he did not stop to analyze this, he also did not deny it. After all, Harry was in no condition to fend for himself should something happen. And if another bout of rogue magic occurred, Severus was certain that Harry would not calm just by Herz's encouragement.

"Very well," he said, and tried to sound put-out.

"Good. Excellent. Then get some sleep. Make sure the boy eats some dinner. I will see you tomorrow. Yes?"

"Good-night," Severus offered, and Herz nodded and smiled.

………………………….

Harry opened his eyes and blinked several times in an attempt to focus. After a moment, the nurse's smiling face was above him, and she shifted him forward and up, settling him into a sitting position though he did not quite feel strong enough to maintain it. "You're doing very well," she assured him, as she passed him some chocolate that he proceeded to nibble.

He had been at the clinic for almost a week. His days were oddly pleasant, despite the tiring tests he had to endure. Sometimes they were physical, testing his muscles, sometimes they required nothing of him but that he lie very still for long periods of time. Oddly, it was the tests that required no movement that tired him more. Dr. Herz had explained that it was because the magic used on him during these examinations resonated with his own internal magic. He had gone on to explain some technical things but Harry hadn't been fully able to follow.

When he wasn't being tested he was able to relax, usually outdoors, because it had been a long time since he had been allowed outside and he had never realized how much he had missed the sun. He spent his time wondering if he would be allowed to fly soon, but he didn't think it very likely.

Severus was always with him, unless he was called away to speak with Dr. Herz. Harry felt grateful for the familiar face. Severus always had a way of sensing what Harry needed as well. Sometimes it irritated Harry that he was never told what Herz spoke about, after all, it concerned him, didn't it? But then Harry wondered if sometimes Herz didn't call Severus simply to speak about old times, after all, Remus had mentioned that Severus and the stout doctor had known each other.

"Here you go," the nurse said, offering him another chip of chocolate from a large bar. Harry wondered if chocolate were not the cure for every malady in the wizarding world, still, he accepted it and nibbled on it happily. When he was done, the nurse helped him stand. "We'll get you back to your rooms, then." She smiled brightly, but Harry just felt so tired. He wasn't sure if he could make it back to his rooms.

They made slow progress, the nurse supporting most of his weight, though Harry was desperately trying to make his legs move. His vision had begun tunneling, but he tried to remain focused, sometimes he could concentrate on simply moving and no one would notice that he was on the brink of a dead faint. It was good that Severus wasn't there because the last time Harry had tried it, Severus had figured it out and had been angry.

A few more steps, and Harry was walking blind, fighting a strange rushing sound that was pounding in his ears and echoing in his head. He tried to trust the nurse who was supporting him, but he didn't like being so dependent, especially when he didn't know the person, and though he had seen the woman often, as she was part of the crew that had been assigned to do his testing, Harry still felt uncomfortable around her.

He was incredibly tired. A few more steps and his tenuous grip on the world slipped from his fingers. He was aware only that he seemed to become incredibly relaxed very quickly.

Severus was interrupted midway through lunch by a message from Herz informing him that Harry had collapsed after a test. He was out of the rooms and making his way to the room where Harry was being treated in a moment.

"Ah, here, good, good, come," Dr. Herz said as Severus entered the private room in the hospital portion of the large building. Harry was asleep on the bed, and a nurse was looking both guilty and frantic as she fussed.

"What happened?" Severus demanded as quietly as he could manage.

"The test was tiring, and he is strained. It was too much and he was moved too soon." Severus did not miss the accusing look which Dr. Herz threw at the nurse, nor the pained expression she had on her face, even before she noticed the look. "He will be fine, just let him rest."

Severus followed Dr. Herz out of the room so they could continue to speak without disturbing Harry. "How long will he continue to be prone to these fits?" Severus asked.

"It depends on the rate of his recovery. And then, on whether he even makes a _full_ recovery. The way things have been progressing, I can say that likely it will take a year, but that they will begin to steadily decrease. But if he does not make a full recovery then it is possible that they will continue indefinitely. It is very hard to judge."

"How is his recovery rate?" Severus asked, curious.

"It is very interesting," Herz replied. "Slow progress, but sometimes a break through." Herz rocked back-and-forth on his feet for a moment, pursing his lips before gesturing Severus into a small office just beside the private room Harry was resting in and shutting the door. "It strikes me that there are several things hindering the progress. One being that head wounds are very tricky and there is no set rate of recovery. There are no rules with head wounds. A wound like the one Harry sustained might have killed someone else, maybe not. It's always hard to judge. The second thing is the abuse. There are very many things which he is working to heal."

When Herz trailed off, Severus frowned, impatient with the silence. "What are you implying?"

"There is much to heal, Severus, you see? He has the one wound, but he endured abuse. Do you know how long his relatives have been that way? No? Hm. Well, it does things to the way a person thinks. There's healing on the inside as well as to the body, yes? And did he ever speak with someone about the fight with You-Know-Who?"

Severus was amused with the reference to the final battle with the Dark Lord. Most people were afraid to even speak about, still there was a lingering fear of Voldemort, but if they ever did mention the battle, it was with glowing terms and hyperbole. To hear Herz address it as if it were a schoolboy fight between Harry and Riddle, that was something new and amusing. "Besides having to give a brief recount to the Minister he has spoken very little of it." The way Harry had spoken about it to the Minister there had seemed very little to say. They fought, Harry won, the Dark Lord was killed. There was no possibility of a return for Riddle, and Harry seemed quite certain of this. The battle itself. Though Harry clearly downplayed much of it, had been quite difficult, and Harry had fought using both his mind and his magic, and he had ended up in the hospital wing under Pomfrey's strict care for five days after it. But Harry had seemed unaffected by his success, perhaps a bit more light-hearted about things but still there was the threat of Death Eaters, it was not as if the death of Voldemort solved every problem with every dark witch and wizard.

"The mind is very very tricky," Herz said, almost to himself. He seemed about to go on but there was a light knock on the door. "Enter."

"I apologize for the disruption, but Mr. Potter is awake and I thought it best if Mr. Snape was with him" There was a strained look to the nurse who had entered, and Severus knew that she was most likely having difficulties in calming Harry.

Severus rose from his seat and followed the nurse back into Harry's room to find the youth sitting up in bed, absolutely still a look of panic lingering around his eyes which quieted when the dark green eyes fell upon Severus. "Awake, I see," Severus said blandly and walked to the windows where he opened the shutters to let in the evening light.

"Hello, Harry," Herz greeted with a warm smile. "Are you feeling better? Do you require anything?" The question, of course, was greeted by silence, but Herz simply ignored this. "You will spend the night in this room, it's already getting quite late. Should I prepare another room in this wing, Severus?" he asked turning his attention to the tall man who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I will transfigure that chair into a suitable bed," Severus dismissed as if this sort of thing happened all the time. He did not dare glance toward the bed to see Harry's reaction. He imagined it would be anywhere from relief, since he knew Harry had no wish to be left along in this room, to horror at having to spend the night in the same room as Severus, to shock that 'Evil Potions' Master' would willing subject himself to a transfigured bed (no matter how satisfactory a transfiguration it was) and spending the night keeping someone company. It was simply too _nice_.

"Wonderful," Herz said with a grin. "Well, gentlemen, if you don't mind I have your latest tests to analyze. I will have your results ready by tomorrow to speak with you about, but I don't advise departing until the day following to make sure you are better rested. I will have some dinner sent over. Good-night." And Herz exited the room with a wave.

Harry and Severus sat in silence, Harry gazing out the window, Severus staring at a particularly captivating clump of white paint that had been left on one of the bars at the foot of Harry's missionary-style bed. When dinner came, they ate in silence, though it was companiable. Severus wondered if he shouldn't be talking and trying to persuade Harry into saying something, but he imagined that the tactic might prove unsuccessful if it were overused. It wasn't as if the silence were straigned, anyway, and Harry had just fainted from exhaustion several hours earlier.

They went to bed early, as had become their habit. Severus transfigured his bed, and then transfigured his nightclothes from the robes he had been wearing. With a flick of his wand, the lights were put out, and with another flick, a small candle was lit and placed on the night table by Harry's bed. It had become second nature to Severus, so much so that he observed any completely dark room with concern, immediately seeking out the dark head of messy hair to assess whether a light source was required.

Severus settled into his bed and tried to ignore the flickering light. He listened as Harry's breaths slowly evened out. And then he stared at the ceiling as the orangy glow cast dancing shadows. A part of him wanted to snuff the damn light out, but he knew that he couldn't. He contemplated what Herz had mentioned to him that day, and wondered what the results would be to all the tests that had been performed over the course of the week. Mostly, Severus wondered about that damn candle and all those other small things that had become second-nature to him due to his 'over-exposure' to the boy. Mind, he hadn't really considered Harry in such a way since he had recovered him from his relatives. Still, he was prone to entertaining his old thoughts when he was frustrated, and he certainly was frustrated now. What exactly was happening to him? He was becoming steadily more protective and more preoccupied with Harry's welfare and he could not help but wonder when it had really started and what, exactly, '_it_' was.

Severus finally fell asleep with Remus' words running through his head, listening to Harry's deep and even breaths.

"Things are unclear," Dr. Herz concluded with helpless shrug. They had run-through the results from the tests, Harry taking short cat-naps in his chair, and Severus doing his best to assimilate all of this new information into his head and sort out any and all implications it had and find any possible things that could be done to help or hinder those implications.

In the end, it was decided that Harry's body was still healing, which meant that it was impossible to tell how much his current state would remain the same and how much would change. It was clear that his magic was still there, and accessible, but that his body was masking the ability as his magic was being re-rooted to help with the healing. One astonishing discovery had been that Harry's magic was natural healer magic, which would be very helpful to him as he recovered, in the healing of his body, but this was also why he tired more easily and his magic was difficult to consciously access, since it was being completely focused on healing Harry's wounded body, and there was nothing left for superfluous things like _Lumos_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_. Dr. Herz was confident that this would change as Harry recovered.

Beyond that, whether Harry would recover his voice or anything of the such was unclear, and Herz could only insist that Harry was healing and progressing well, and that Herz would keep track of the process and give firmer results as time progressed. At this rate, Herz hypothesized that it might take a year and a half to completely heal, but this was a tentative approximation.

"I suggest you both learn to use Sign Language so that Harry can communicate with you, Severus. It's relatively easy to learn if you are persistent, especially given that, besides Harry's inability to speak, you are both relatively healthy." Severus assumed he meant that they both had good hearing and full use of their eye-sight. "I'll arrange for you to learn immediately. How does that sound, Harry?" Herz asked. Harry smiled a small tentative smile, which was as much as he ever smiled anymore, and Severus vowed to learn to bloody Sign no matter what it took.

"I also say that you may practice writing, Harry, but only for a limited time each day. At this point, it's more important to do those hand exercises that I showed you, along with your usual exercises, in addition to those that Healer Marcus showed you so that you regain your strength. Understand that you won't likely be able to write clearly for quite some time, and if you persist in taxing yourself, you will only delay the healing. Beyond that, we'll see how it goes, yes?"

Severus thought that seemed woefully inadequate for the amount of time and effort that had gone into those tests. But most had been checking to see that Harry had healed well internally, and that there were no problems with any of the healing that had occurred, such as bones mending improperly and the like. And then to assess his magic. This conversation seemed like the medical equivalent of a glass of warm milk and a pat on the head. Nice, but hardly useful.

Still, Severus and Herz spoke happily over lunch, including Harry as much as they could without him responding, and afterwards, Herz walked them to the front entrance and smiled as Severus withdrew a rather large piece of candy that was wrapped in obnoxious orange paper. He held it out with distaste and Harry accepted the other end. Herz chuckled and waved. "Good 'ol Albus," Herz said with a smile, which was greeted by a sneer from Severus before both he and Harry disappeared with a POP.

------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------

Thank-you so much, everyone, for the reviews! I know it's been ages, but I took a break over the break (Ironic, right?) If anyone is reading this and is concerned about the progress of Absolute Pitch, I assure you I'm writing the 2nd chapter but I've been forced to use my sister's laptop which refuses to open the damn file!!! I have no clue why!! Which means it's going to be a while yet. SO SO SO sorry. Anyway, please be patient and I'll update all my work as soon as I can! Thanks again for the reviews, everyone's been really good about this fic! Luv you all!


End file.
